


Fires of family

by Evenings_Dawn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenings_Dawn/pseuds/Evenings_Dawn
Summary: Rin was successfully taken to Gehenna as a baby. He was raised as a demon, not knowing about his family in Assiah. This is the story of what happened when he came to Assiah.





	1. Blue flamed arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something a little different. Something I have never uploaded before. Astarte managed to bring Rin back to Gehenna when he was a baby. This is the story of him growing up in Gehenna.

Gehenna had not been the same since she first arrived. Their princess was unique and favoured amongst the realm. The child of their Lord Satan born from the angel Evening's Dawn. She was named the next to rule as soon as she arrived in Gehenna. And each day, each second made her more beautiful to them. 

She stood in the throne room, her claws raised as her tail flicked behind her, leaving small trails of purple flames in its wake. Their Lord had gone missing and they wanted to know where. They demanded to know. But none raised their claws against her. They feared not only the wrath of their Lord, but of the ones living within their beloved princess. The ones who watched through her left eye, the possession noticeable through her black sclera surrounding the purple iris. 

“I know you want answers.” She said, raising her claws for silence. “And when we have them, you will be told. But I cannot give that which I do not have. I ask only for your patience.” Murmurs ran through the gathered mass before they nodded. They bowed before dispersing. As they did, someone moved closer to her. 

“You’re certain you don't know where he is Astarte?” the stranger asked. 

“Now Amaimon, what would I gain from lying?” She asked him.

“You wouldn't gain anything. But I know for a fact that whilst you might not know, at least one of the others would. So I ask again, are you certain you don't know?” He asked. 

“They won't tell me.” She replied. He looked at her intently before shrugging. 

“I see no lie.” He muttered. She looked at him momentarily before turning to look out the window. She joined him, the purple of her iris standing out against the black sclera. 

“I believe he is in Assiah.” She said suddenly. “But they will neither confirm nor deny this. Which brings me to question, what is there in Assiah, or what has happened that they would fight so hard to hide from me?” She sighed, looking at the city. Amaimon watched her silently. 

“You have never doubted them before when they have kept things from you.” He said. 

“But that was regarding things I did not need to worry about. This is father we are talking about here. Who knows what….” She paused as she saw something rushing through the dark skies of the city. “GET DOWN!” She cried, shoving Amaimon to one side and diving to the other as a bolt of blue flames crashed through the window into the throne room. 

She stood, her own flames flickering as their father got up, towering over them. He looked at them before focusing on Astarte. 

“I need you to go to Assiah. Now.” He ordered. 

“What? But, father….You said I was never to….” She began.

“I know what I fucking said! But this is an order Astarte. Get your ass to Assiah now! The gate will know where to take you and they will tell you where to go. And take that bastard with you.” He snapped, waving at Amaimon. Astarte nodded and ran out of the room, followed closely by Amaimon. As they did, Satan sighed. 

“Do not fuck this up for me Nocte.” He murmured to himself, as he sat in the throne.

White filled their vision as they passed through the gate. Their footsteps crunched through the silent air. It was a snow covered forest that greeted them. Flakes fell from the sky as Amaimon stepped forward. Astarte paused, being told something he could not hear. 

“This way.” She said suddenly, heading in a direction. He quickly followed. 

“Astarte, what did they say?” He asked as she stopped, her ears twitching as she listened. A brief, faint cry echoed on the air. Her head snapped in its direction, the snow crunching as she ran in its direction. 

“Wait! Why are we here? Astarte!” He snapped. “Do not ignore me!” He caught up with her, grabbing her arm. As she turned, he saw her left eye glowing brightly. A sign that they were watching. 

“What? We can’t waste time! There is a exorcist coming.” She said. 

“Then tell me why!” He snapped. They both froze as the cry sounded again, much clearer this time. They both looked towards a cave, the entrance guarded by hobgoblins. The small creatures backed away as they approached. A bright blue glow filled the cave, the source a new born boy held by a woman. The woman looked over at them weakly, smiling when she saw them. 

“You must be Astarte. Your father told me so much about you.” She said. Astarte didn't respond staring at the baby. The woman smiled softly. 

“He is adorable isn’t he? I assume they have already told you who I am.” 

“You are Yuri Egin. That….” She nodded at the baby. “Is our new half brother. Rin.” Astarte said. She could sense Amaimon staring at her. Yuri nodded. 

“Yes. And then there’s Yukio.” She added. Astarte glanced, only just noticing the other baby. “Promise me something Astarte. Promise me that you will protect Rin.” Yuri said. 

“I….I will.” Astarte said, walking over. She took the baby from Yuri, looking at her. “There is an exorcist on the way.” She added. 

“You know they won’t make it in time though.” Yuri said. “But I know my son will be safe.” She smiled, pain clear on her face. Astarte bit her lip slightly. She stiffened as Yuri took her hand. 

“I….I could have gotten here sooner.” She murmured. Yuri chuckled softly. 

“You are so young. Yet you already seem to have the world on your shoulders. You did great. And I know you will keep him safe. Now go.” She said. Astarte looked at Amaimon before standing. She paused as something whispered to her before looking at Yuri. 

“Mother will guide you to your eternal resting place.” She said suddenly. “She will await your time with you.” She added. She turned and left the cave, cradling the blue flamed baby. As they left, a gunshot sounded, echoing through the air as it bounced of the cave. 

“Run!” Amaimon yelled, leading her back down the mountain. They sprinted, sending flurries of snow spiralling into the air as they moved. More shots echoed, whizzing past them. The baby cried out, scared by the loud noises. Astarte wrapped her wings around her body, shielding the baby from the chaos. Ahead of them, a gate groaned and growled. One final shot flew past Astarte, her tail having moved out of its path mere seconds before it hit. They dove through the gate, sliding across the palace floor as it closed. 

“What the fuck happened?! Did you?” Satan paused as he saw Astarte's wings unfold to reveal his newest son. She looked up at him, her eye glowing brightly. 

“I couldn't save Yuri. But I did save him.” She said. She glanced down at him. “Welcome to the family, little brother.”


	2. Trained punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years since his arrival seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. But things are changing for Rin and Astarte. And the training is only just beginning.

Five years had passed by in Assiah. It barely seemed like a day in Gehenna, but Rin had grown from a baby who had cried during the day and screamed at night to a rambunctious child that gave his siblings the run around. And his relationship with Astarte had only grown. It was clear he loved her dearly, spending as much time as he could with her. She was the only one who could calm his cries as a baby. The only one who could keep him under control. 

But as he grew, so had the demand for her to learn to be a ruler. Which was what had led to the current situation. Amaimon ran down the corridor, having been left in charge of their youngest brother. He had looked away for a second, if that, and his brother was gone. He ran through the corridors, trying to decide whose anger would be the worst to face should something happen. He paused as he saw a flicker of blue flames disappear around a corner. He turned the corner to see Rin looking at a door. 

“Rin! What are you doing?! You could have….” He paused as he saw what Rin was looking at. In the room, Astarte stood in one of the many gowns she was forced to wear. This one a deep red, hugging her figure. It nipped in at her waist, clinging to her hips, and pushed her chest upwards. It was something he knew she hated to wear. A large book was on her head, two more were balancing on her wings and several were placed along her tail. She walked, one hand atop the hand of a servant. It almost looked like a dance.

“What’s Ane doing?” Rin asked curiously.

“It looks like more training.” He replied, watching her move. Her flames flickered around the crown upon her head as she moved. She moved gracefully, turning quickly before repeating the movements. A tutor watched. 

“Your majesty, you must hold your head higher.” The tutor said. 

“Tell you what, you walk with a book on your head and tell me to hold it higher.” She countered. Her expression showed exhaustion. Which made her irritable. Which made her dangerous. Her flames flickered brighter briefly, shadows dancing amongst them for the smallest of moments. Her left eye glowed, showing that at least one of them was watching. 

“Perhaps we should call it a day then.” The tutor said. Astarte nodded, removing the books from her body. As the servant and the tutor left, her flames danced around her, changing her outfit. In place of the gown, she now wore a dark blue shirt, the back extending into a dress. She had black trousers on that hugged her legs, a scarf striped with purple and green serving as her belt. She paused, her ears twitching before she turned to look at them. 

“Hello otouto.” She grinned at Rin. He grinned and ran forward, hugging her legs. His flames danced around hers as Amaimon walked in. 

“Ane! Can we play a game?” Rin asked curiously, looking up at her. 

“Of course. What do you want to play?” She replied. 

“Superheroes!” he exclaimed happily. Astarte laughed softly. 

“Ok. Go get your things.” She said. As Rin ran out of the room, she looked at Amaimon. “You survived then?” She asked him. She smiled, showing her fangs. “I shall have to reward you for looking after him.” She paused as the door opened, revealing Rin running in with a blanket, a sheet tied around his shoulders. But he was followed by the Chamberlain. 

“Your majesty. Your presence is required in the throne room, there is a matter that requires your urgent attention.” He said, bowing before them. “My Lord has requested that Prince Amaimon and Prince Rin also join us.” He turned and left the room before anyone could speak. She glanced at Rin.

“Let’s just deal with this, then we can play ok?” She asked him. He nodded sadly, his lower lip jutting out. She stood, taking his hand and walking to the throne room with them. When they entered, all the demons of the court were there. Satan stood by the throne, watching as they entered. A heron headed imp was chained in the middle, blood dripping from wounds all over his body, cages surrounding him.

“Ane?” Rin asked curiously. Astarte shared a look with Amaimon who pulled Rin back. Astarte moved forward, sitting upon the throne. 

“Time to put your training to the test.” Satan said. A guard, large in stature with a dragon's head bowed before her. His voice boomed as he spoke. 

“Your majesty. This imp has been charged with treason against you. He has been witnessed speaking ill of you and….” He trailed off as he saw her left eye glow brightly. Satan chuckled as the room went deadly quiet. 

“Onee-san, what is Ane doing?” Rin asked. 

“She is letting them take stock of the situation.” Amaimon murmured. Astarte tilted her head, her left eye glowing brighter. A voice passed her lips, sounding too old for her form. 

“Not completing your duties either huh?” It said. It was androgynous, sounding neither male nor female. It growled each word, cracking and hissing with age. This was a voice that had been around longer than anyone else. “Too busy down at the taverns, commenting on the young one’s appearance. On how you would love to show her how a real demon…” It cackled. “Can’t repeat that cause of the boy. Better let her back in charge to decide your fate.” It added before the glow faded. 

“Your majesty! Please! It was just a joke!” The demon cried. 

“And yet you neglected your duties. I would have been merciful if it had just been comments. However, your actions have put other demons in danger. Your job was to feed and maintain our hell-hounds yes?” 

“Yes, your majesty. And they are loyal to….”

“They were loyal. But now these poor demons are starving. So I have decided on your punishment. Open the cages.” She ordered. Everyone backed up as the cages opened. Out of one, a large hell hound stepped out. It was built like a cross between a Leonberger and Newfoundland in size. But it was muscled, with tar like fur that smelled of smoke. Firey eyes and thick grey saliva decorated its face. It looked over the scene before looking at the imp. It walked over, sniffing at the imp.

“Down boy.” The imp whimpered. The dog huffed before opening its powerful jaws and latching onto the imp’s cheek, tearing into it. Amaimon quickly covered Rin’s eyes for Astarte as a skittering sound echoed through the room as the claws of the other hellhounds clawed at the floor. They charged forward, latching onto free parts of the imp and tearing into him. The imp screamed as his flesh was torn from him by the starving hounds. His clothing tore as they fought to get into his innards. Astarte watched as the first hound managed to claw open the stomach of the imp, exposing steaming innards. It dove in, tearing out guts that splatted on the ground, leaving wet thuds and blood stains in the room. 

The screams soon became wet gurgles as the dogs tore at the imp. Eventually, the dogs had eaten their fill, leaving nothing but rags and empty chains. Every demon in the court looked at Astarte, watching her. 

“Now that punishment has been served, this court is adjourned.” She said. She stood, walking out of the room with Rin and Amaimon. “I hope I didn't scare you Otouto.” She said softly. Rin said nothing, he simply stared ahead. He knew that demons were vicious, but never his Ane. He looked up at her, suddenly wondering what else she was capable of. And, if he ever did anything to be punished, what she would do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. That punishment was inspired by a scene out of game of thrones. It was so good I thought I couldn't help but use it for this story.


	3. Dangerous trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has his first visit to Assiah. What will happen when he goes.

Servants bowed and threw themselves out of his way as Satan moved through the corridors of the palace. Blue flames flickered in his wake with each powerful step, making lesser demons quiver in fear. He paused as he saw something move down a corridor. Looking into the room, he could see Astarte sitting with a blanket over her form. She chuckled softly. 

“Tasukete!” She cried out. He looked to see the door behind her swing open to reveal Rin, a second blanket tied around his shoulders. 

“I am here!” He shouted happily. He charged forward, flinging the blanket off of Astarte. “Have no fear!” he exclaimed. Astarte laughed as she hugged him. She paused as she saw him by the door. 

“Yes father?” She asked him softly, placing Rin on the ground, her tail swaying gently behind her. 

“I need to speak with you.” He said, leading her outside the room. “My advisors have, as much as I loathe to admit it, made a valid point for once.” He said. She tilted her head, a move she had gotten from her mother. A move that stung when he saw it.

“Rin is half human. As such, he should learn what that shit hole Assiah is like. So, although I personally think it is a terrible fucking idea, you and Amaimon are to take him there. Show him around, and apparently he is to try a school. Not that I care.” he added. “So get going.” He turned and walked out before Astarte could respond. 

“What did he want?” Amaimon asked as he walked in. 

“Father wants us to take Rin to Assiah.” She murmured. “And I ain’t turning down a chance to visit Assiah. Let’s go.” She said. She walked forward, picking up Rin. “Come on superhero, let’s go visit Assiah.”

“Really Ane?” He asked excitedly. She laughed, feeling him start to vibrate with excitement.

“Really. Now, I want you to go get dressed and then meet me and Amaimon at the main door.” She said. Rin nodded and ran down the corridor. 

“Why make him meet us at the door?” Amaimon asked. 

“Because I want to make sure we have a plan in action. We are taking Rin to Assiah. The home of the exorcists. So, if they become suspicious, I want you to distract them whilst I bring Rin back. You and I are fast. We can dodge them. He can’t.” She said. She moved closer, resting her forehead against his. Quite a feat, considering his horns, but it was welcomed, the heat from her fiery horns gently warming him. 

“Alright.” He said, his voice still monotone despite the emotions she stirred within him. She smiled, purring as she kissed him briefly, her tail intertwining with his. She pulled away and turned as Rin came back. 

“Let’s go.” She said, taking Rin’s hand. They headed out through the gate and stepped into Assiah. She bit back a chuckle as she heard Rin gasp. His eyes were wide, practically sparkling as he looked over the new realm. He moved to run forward, pausing as she planted herself, making him stop. 

“Ane?” He asked softly. She crouched down, looking him straight in the eye, allowing him to see the others watching. 

“Rin, I want you to promise me something. If me or Amaimon say run. Then do it. And no matter what you hear, don't look back. Just keep running back to the gate.” She said. “Can you do that?” He paused before nodding, grinning as she hugged him close. She stood, taking his hand as they walked through the town. Rin’s eyes were wide as he looked around. 

Astarte held back giggles as she watched Rin look around excitedly. “Ok, so you won't actually start school until tomorrow. Let's explore for now.” She smiled as he nodded excitedly. Amaimon trailed behind them briefly before walking alongside her. 

“There are three people following.” He murmured to her. She nodded, her left eye glowing brightly. Her head shifted slightly, looking back briefly. Three men followed, dressed in all black. 

“Exorcists?” She nodded again. 

“They acted fast. We only just got here.” She noted. She glanced at Rin, noticing that he had not yet seen the exorcists. “Hey Rin, wanna play a game?” 

“Sure Ane. What game?” 

“Hide and seek. Ready? Let's go.” She said, turning a corner and running with Rin, reaching a hand back to grab Amaimon. Her ears twitched as she heard the men yell in surprise and give chase. 

“Where are we going Ane?” Rin asked happily, still unaware of the potential danger. 

“Somewhere fun.” Their footsteps thudded along the streets as they ran, Astarte scooping Rin up into her arms as he began to struggle to keep up. They turned a corner, skidding slightly before staggering to a halt. More exorcists blocked their path, the once busy street now silent. She glanced back, seeing their pursuers were now behind them. 

“You're outnumbered demons. You can't escape.” One of them said as he stepped forward. Astarte glanced at Rin who looked around in confusion. 

“Amai, take Rin home.” She said softly, passing him over. 

“Ane?” 

“What will you do?” Amaimon asked as he took Rin. Astarte just smiled back, her left eye glowing brightly. He nodded before turning and fleeing the scene. Rin looked back over Amaimon’s shoulder as the exorcists moved forward. 

“ANE!” He cried out as the black outfits filled the gaps, blocking his view of her. 

“Remember the promise you made her Rin. Don't look.” Amaimon suddenly said as he headed back to the gate. He felt Rin move, the young demon burying his face in Amaimon’s shoulder. He risked a glance back, his eyes widening as he saw shadows tearing through an exorcist as purple flames tossed another aside. The last thing he saw before he passed through the gate was Astarte, or what looked like Astarte, sinking her fangs into the neck of an exorcist. 

 

No one knew how much time had passed since he returned to Gehenna. It had taken the remaining members of the Baal all their strength to stop Satan from going to Assiah to rescue Astarte. Not that they could stop him from getting as far as the gate. Rin sobbed and wailed in the arms of a servant, crying out for Astarte. His cries merged with the yells of the others, creating such a cacophony of noise that none of them heard the gate groaning and bubbling. 

“Wait, wait! Shut the fuck up!” Satan roared, bringing silence. They watched as the gate pulsed and writhed before a figure emerged from it. Astarte coughed, shaking herself to remove the blood that soaked her frame. 

“Ane!” Rin cried, wriggling out of the servants grip and running to her. He hugged her legs tightly, looking up at her. “Ane, you scared me. I thought you were gone.” He sobbed. 

“Sorry Rin.” She said, smiling at him briefly. Amaimon stepped forward, only to be shoved out of the way by Satan. 

“What the fuck happened? Why didn't you come back?” He snapped. 

“I was dealing with the exorcists.” She replied. She murmured something and poked Rin's forehead, watching him pass out. 

“What happened?” Satan asked. “What do you not want him to see?” 

“This.” She raised her shirt slightly, revealing the raw looking scar that now decorated her stomach. It's edges were red, black blood still dotted around points. The scar was shaped like an inverted cross, taking up the entirety of her stomach. They all stared in shock. 

“How?”

“Blessed silver blade.” She said, pushing her shirt back down. “Trust me, I was just as surprised that it didn't kill me. But it hurt...alot. And I don't want Rin thinking this was his fault. It was a accident.” She picked up the sleeping boy and headed back to the palace to him. As she did, Satan turned to Amaimon. 

“You're supposed to protect her you fucking moron.” He snarled, grabbing him by the throat. “Be glad you are her favourite. Otherwise you would be dead. But you are still getting punished.” He threatened, dragging Amaimon away with him.


End file.
